1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trash receptacle devices and more particularly pertains to a new trash receptacle device for allowing the user to efficiently dispose of trash while in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trash receptacle devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,234 describes a device for vehicle dash compartment. Another type of trash receptacle devices is U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,585 having a trash container apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allow the present invention to be adapted to fit an existing vehicle or be incorporated into a new vehicles dashboard.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by being adaptable to fit and existing vehicle or being able to be integrated into the dashboard of a new vehicle.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new trash receptacle device that is conveniently located within the car interior and is removable for ease of disposal.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new trash receptacle device that prevents trash from getting stuck under foot of the driver, which could create a possible driving hazard.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a pair of railings. Each of the railings is elongated and has a first end and a second end. Each of the railings has an open side such that the open sides are positioned such that they face each other. Each of the railing is mountable to a bottom wall of the glove compartment. A housing has a lower wall, a first side wall, a second side wall, a third side wall and a fourth side wall. The first and second side walls are positioned opposite of each other. Each of the first and second side walls has an elongated slot therein positioned generally adjacent to and extending along the lower wall. A pair of carriages, each of the carriages is slidably mounted on one of the rails. Each of the carriages is removably attached to the housing such that said housing is extendable along said rails.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.